


Simple Pleasures

by Mistress_Of_Monsters



Series: FFXIV Oneshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), self-indulgent fic, short and sweet, soft affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Monsters/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Monsters
Summary: G'raha Tia and his Warrior take a bath, that's about it. Fluff and tender moments galore.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a self-indulgent little fic about my favorite character G'raha Tia and my OC Warrior Of Light Hitora. I just wanted them to be tender with each other and to have a few sweet moments between them. There's enough angst so I'm adding some fluff instead.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Careful hands brushed softly against the tufts of his ears, moving in slow circles against the fur. The water rippled around them with every movement of the arms currently caging him, causing a gentle white noise to fill the room. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as fingers worked their way into his damp hair, gently loosening any filth trapped within the strands as a layer of suds turned his head into a bubbly mess. He could hear Hitora chuckling behind him, his chest shaking against his back and disturbing the water. "You fallin' asleep on me there 'Raha?" He asked, his voice teasing but fond. G'raha merely flicked an ear at him as he continued to enjoy the attention Hitora was currently paying to his scalp. Fingers glided down his nape and began working at the back of his neck as he ignored him, his partner continuing despite his silence. It wasn't all that unusual for him to drift during their shared bathing sessions, relaxed by strong hands running along his skin with gentle touches. He couldn't help but let his guard down during moments like these, finding a kind of peace in the simple touches of someone else. In all honesty it was a blessing that they were allowed to do this at all. For years the very idea of this quiet intimacy was nothing more than a secret dream that G'raha gad held close to his heart, a fantasy of domestic bliss that would never be. In another time the great Warrior of Light would be dead, in another world G'raha Tia would be lost in endless dreams. That they had been able to come together despite all that they had been through, the thought was enough to make him smile. He didn't often consider himself a lucky man, but at that moment he felt as if he was truly the most fortunate in the world. In all the worlds.

"I'm gonna rinse your hair now, lean back for me?" He simply hummed and pinned his ears flat against his skull as Hitora pulled him back, letting the warm water fall around him with a content sigh. He could feel hands brushing through once more to wash away the soap before one slipped down to his chin, angling his face to the side. He blinked in surprise when he felt lips brush against his cheek, blushing when he met the warm gold of Hitora's eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" The ease of which he said the words made G'raha groan, hiding his embarrassment by burying his flushed face in the other's shoulder. He still wasn't used to the way Hitora could openly express his affection, the bold statements always catching him off guard. Even though it had been months since they'd confessed to one another (or more accurately since G'raha had finally admitted his feelings out loud) he still found it difficult to keep his calm whenever he heard that smooth voice crooning compliments in his ear, those warm eyes peering back at him with raw adoration. Hitora knew that of course and seemed more than happy to abuse his power over G'raha to turn him into a flustered mess. 

"Must you tease me warrior mine?" He hated how his voice came out in a whine. Whenever they were together he felt as if he lost all grip on his calm and collected Crystal Exarch persona, becoming the more childish G’raha Tia from so many years past. 

"Who said I'm teasing?" Hitora replied with a grin, reaching forward to grasp G'raha's crystalline hand. Lifting it he placed a series of soft kisses to the palm, stopping at the pulse point on the other Miqote's wrist. Even underneath all of the hardened crystal he could no doubt feel the way G'raha's pulse was fluttering wildly. It warmed under his breath as he spoke, leaving pleasant tingles crawling across his skin. "You are beautiful, inside and out. From your heart to your mind. Am I not supposed to tell you the truth?" Hitora asked, a gleam of mischief in his gaze. Yet even with his teasing words G'raha knew everything he said he said with total honesty. It was enough to make him melt.

"Truly, you are a wonder. Every day I find more and more reasons to love you 'Raha."

By the Twelve, G'raha felt like he was going to combust. No doubt his face was as red as his hair by that point, and despite his embarrassment he could feel his traitorous ears wiggling happily atop his head. If their tails were not already entwined he was sure his would be moving to wrap possessively around his partner's leg, saying what he could not with words alone.

Hitora simply pressed another kiss to his fingers before continuing to wash him, letting G'raha have a moment of reprieve as he moved back to clean the small lines where the crystal was fused to skin. He said nothing more but paid careful attention to the hardened flesh, being exceptionally gentle with the scar on G'raha's spine from Emet-Selch's bullet. It had healed well but there was still a small divot from the wound, the crystal not yet fully reformed over the mark it had left. He no doubt knew how it bothered him, how it ached, if the way he ran his fingers over it was any indication. Ever so observant, his Warrior. 

They continued like that for a while, G'raha Tia stewing in his thoughts and embarrassment while Hitora simply hummed to himself and cleaned the sharp lines against his spine. When he was finished he gently unwound their tails and fetched a pair of clean towels for them, smiling when G'raha's tail tried to latch onto him as he moved away even as the man in question pretended to be busy rinsing his legs. G'raha couldn't help the small, shy smile that formed over his lips as he turned and saw the hand waiting to help him up. Feelings of warmth flooded him as their eyes met, before Hitora grinned and threw one of the towels at his face- effectively ruining the moment. He couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped him, even as he tried to fake a scowl at the other man. He was only met with an unapologetic smirk and poorly stifled chuckles. "Sorry, my hand slipped." A blatant lie they both knew.

As they dried and put away their bath soaps, he couldn't help but shoot Hitora quick, furtive glances. The scars over the man's body was nothing new but it still drew his eye, the play of strong muscles under skin an unspoken temptation. But, ah, perhaps that was something suited for another night. G'raha could feel sleep tugging at his eyelids, calling him to their bed like a siren's song.

They forsook nightclothes and simply curled together underneath the blankets, Hitora wrapped around his front and he with his face buried against the other's firm chest so that he could hear the steady thump of his heartbeat. Usually G'raha would go through an entire bedtime routine, making sure to brush his hair and put on his nightclothes before carefully setting everything away. For just that night, however, he was more than content to simply enjoy the warmth of the bath still scenting their skin. To feel arms around his bare shoulders as they fell into the abyss of sleep. Before he fully slipped under he mumbled a quiet "I love you." He didn't need to open his eyes to see the smile on Hitora's face as the taller Miqo'te pressed a gentle kiss to his hair.


End file.
